During the first eight months of the initial grant year, we have transmitted to SAQC complete data on the Minimal Dataset and have almost completed planning on modifications on our current computer system to transmit data in the efficient way of data tapes to SAQC. Also, we have reviewed and suggested protocol changes for CCPDS planned clinical studies and have explored use of CCPDS in health services mode. Our largest time commitments had to be spent on changes to our present computer system. These changes are based in off-the-shelf software modules in which some UCLA written programs will be developed. The entire system will be reliable, portable and minimally idiosyncratic to UCLA. The next grant period will see a near-operational computer system in place. An additional major effort during the next grant year is to try to get clinical and/or epidemiological and/or health services research proposals using CCPDS completed.